


Ferris Wheel

by LivinOnARarePair



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinOnARarePair/pseuds/LivinOnARarePair
Summary: Andre misses his boys, even if they're not really his.





	Ferris Wheel

Andre moved out last year, hoping it would help him get over his little crush on them, but it didn’t work. If anything, it’s gotten worse. He doesn’t get to see them together anymore, has to be satisfied with catching their little touches and private smiles they let slip in practice. He misses being at home with them, getting to watch them get caught in each other’s orbits, get caught up in each other. They would forget he was there sometimes, and he could steal minutes at a time watching them kiss more tenderly than anyone would guess, watch Tom’s hand dip under Mike’s shirt to scratch lightly at his belly, watch Mike giggle, ticklish, as they stared into each other’s eyes.

One time, Ovi had locked him in their closet, and Andre had fallen asleep on a tangle of shared sweatshirts only to wake to the sound of them fucking. The gap between the doors had been just wide enough. Even that, though, had only made Andre’s chest ache even as his cock throbbed, neglected between his legs.

He’d tried to believe it was just some stupid, puppy love crush, but lying here alone in his empty studio apartment in his cold bed, in the smallest, most honest hour of the night, he can’t lie to himself anymore. He was in love with them. And he still is, maybe more so than before.

There was one time when he’d thought, _maybe_ , when he’d dared to hope that they wanted him back. They’d taken him to the carnival, and the whole day had felt like a date, with all three of them. Mike and Tom get handsy when they’re happy, and Andre had ended up in the middle more often than not, Tom’s arm around his shoulders, Mike’s around his waist. As the sun was sinking, they’d led him to the Ferris wheel, put him between them on the seat. When they got to the top, they’d leaned around him to kiss, and Andre blushed as red as the sky. Tom had made a joke about not leaving him out, and Mike had giggled, and they’d both leaned in and kissed his flaming cheeks, hands tangling with his on his thighs.

After the ride, they’d gone to one of the accuracy-throwing booths, trading silly chirps about who could win Andre the better prize. They’d both done pretty badly, Tom knocking down one more bottle than Mike. They’d picked their prizes, Mike a green poodle and Tom a pelican. Their faces were alight with anticipation as they asked if he liked them, and then further with grins when he hugged both to his chest and nodded, too overcome with emotion to even attempt English.

Those same toys lay on either side of him as he remembers that night. Remembers Tom’s mussed hair and askew ball cap, remembers the confectionary sugar at the corner of Mike’s mouth from the plate of funnel cake they’d shared. Remembers them kissing his cheeks again and then leaving him alone in the hall.

He hugs the pelican to his chest and holds the poodle over his eyes, and he misses them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry so short. I wrote this on a single notebook page.


End file.
